


#10 Dream

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shared nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	#10 Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They do not belong to me.

#10 Dream

Oct. 23rd, 2009 at 7:20 PM

 

Matt Dillon stared up at the bright, indifferent stars.

He wanted to close his eyes and coast on the blackness of sleep, but he knew it would be there, waiting for him: the terrible dream that made him call out in the night and push his eyes open like a frightened forest beast.

The big lawman was embarrassed when Festus gently touched his shoulder and spoke to him as though he were a child.

Matt self-consciously sat up and looked away. "Sorry.  
I'm OK. Think I'll just walk around a bit."

"Want me ta come along with you, Matthew?  
Or I can russle us up some coffee and we ken sit up a spell."

"No.  
Thanks, Festus. You go back to sleep."

Matt was on his feet, feeling a bit off balance.  
He reached down to remove his rifle from its scabbard and walked away from the campfire toward a clearing on the other side of the trees.

Matt felt the chill of the night air as short gusts of wind formed little geysers of swirling, dried leaves.

He turned back toward the camp and quietly settled back down, with his head on the saddle.

The marshal looked over at his sleeping deputy and pulled a blanket around himself. I'll think of something comforting and maybe then I'll sleep.

He closed his eyes and imagined his head pillowed on Kitty's warm, full breasts.

 

###

Kitty Russell sat at her mirrored vanity brushing her long red hair. She was re-playing the scene from earlier that night. There was something about that new girl, Cora, that made Kitty uneasy.

Charles Devereaux was certainly taken with her. He had dropped several double eagles on the bar tonight. It's not too often Sam shows his boss a twenty-dollar gold piece, but then, it is not too often the wealthy Mr. Devereaux comes to Dodge.

The redhead poured herself a brandy, and then picked up a book, to settle onto the chaise.  
Reading sometimes helped her to relax after a busy, loud night in the smoke-filled saloon.

Lately, Kitty hoped she could put off falling asleep.  
That damn dream was coming back nearly every night.  
I hope Matt gets home soon, she thought.

###

"A well?"  
Doc Adams rubbed his hand over his mustache, and then shook his head and took a sip of his beer.  
"I can't imagine what that means, Kitty."

Sam placed a bottle and two glasses on the table, as Kitty looked up from her beer with a puzzled expression.

"It's from the gentleman, Miss Kitty. He asked me to send over our best sipping whiskey with his compliments," Sam explained.

Kitty and Doc looked over at the table where Charles Devereaux sat holding up his glass and smiling.

"Won't you join us?" Kitty asked.

Devereaux walked over to their table but left his glass and his hat. Kitty noticed there were also a bottle and another glass nearby.

"Kitty. Doctor Adams. This lovely, brisk evening seems perfect for some of your excellent stock.

I hope you don't mind if I take up a little more of Miss Cora's time, Kitty. She is a delightful companion."

"I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Devereaux. It's always nice to see you back in Dodge," the saloon owner smiled rather formally.

"I thought we agreed it is Charles, not Mr. Devereaux."

"You're right. Thank you, Charles."

"We haven't seen you up this way on business in quite a while," Doc said.

"Yes, I've finally been able to strike a deal with that eccentric widow Faraday," Devereaux explained. "She is selling me those water rights and a parcel of land with some rather unusual terms, but business is business.

I've been meaning to ask you a favor, Kitty. Cora suggested it might be better to have a special delivery made to you at the Long Branch, rather than at the safe at the freight office."

Kitty raised her glass and pointed it toward the door. "Here's Cora, now."

Devereaux turned and said, "Ah, at last," as he moved back to his table and held out a chair for the attractive blond.

"By thunder, business or not, he just can't seem to tear himself away from that new girl of yours, Kitty.

Now about that nightmare," Doc continued.

"Oh, that's OK, Curly," Kitty smiled back at him. "I'm sure it's nothing. I don't really need any of your magic sleeping potions."

Doc reached for the whiskey and poured some of the amber liquid into their glasses as Sam appeared with a third glass which Doc filled.

Kitty smiled broadly and turned around to find Matt's silhouette just outside the batwing doors of the Long Branch, where he was talking with someone on the boardwalk.

Seeing her face light up, Doc quipped, "Just what the doctor ordered."

 

###

"Well, you two, I'm going to turn in," Doc said as he slowly got to his feet.

"Hold on, Doctor, Matt said.  
The lawman stood up and put on his Stetson.  
I'll walk you back. I've got to make my rounds anyway."

He looked down at Kitty and said, "Good night, Kitty - uh, maybe I'll stop in for a nightcap - if you'll wait up for me."

"I always do, Cowboy."

When the two men reached the staircase to the physician's office, Doc said, "You look tired, Matt."

"I just need some sleep, Doc.  
Matt pushed his hat back and rubbed his eyes.  
I can't seem to shake this bad dream I've been having."

Doc grabbed the railing and slowly began pulling himself up the stairs.

"Must be contagious. Kitty has been dreaming about being trapped in a well, of all things."

When he heard no reply, the old doctor turned toward the silence. The big marshal was staring up at him.

"That's the same dream I've been having, Doc."

 

###

His body glistening with perspiration, an exhausted Matt lay cushioned on his lady's breasts, his heart beating like a drum upon her, while the lovely redhead stroked with a soothing rhythm his broad, scarred shoulders.

"Kitty?"

"Hum?"

"Can we just stay like this for a while?"

Kitty smiled and hugged her man close.  
"Don't even think of moving, Cowboy."

 

###

Dawn was about to break through the cool, clear night.  
Kitty wiggled and fidgeted in an effort to reach the quilt without waking up Matt, when he lifted his head and mumbled, "too heavy?"

"You're fine. I'm just a little cold," Kitty said as she kissed his forehead and ran her hand through his tousled hair.

The big man rolled away from her and then pushed himself up by the elbow and moved beside his lady. He put his arm around her and pulled her close while pulling the quilt up over her nose.  
Kitty giggled as she snuggled into his broad chest. She looked lovingly up at him over the top of the quilt, and her liquid blue eyes had a drowsy gleam.

"I guess you'll be leaving soon," she sighed from under the quilt.

"Not this morning," Matt whispered as his finger pulled the quilt down under her chin.

Their smiling lips met lightly and then soon gave way to a passionate, hungry kiss.

 

###

The four friends were finishing up breakfast at their usual table in Delmonico's.

"I sure do thank ya, Matthew," Festus said as he pulled away the checkered napery tucked into his shirt.

"Glad to, Festus. Thanks for covering the morning rounds for me," Matt replied.

As she reached across Matt's plate to retrieve a strip of bacon, Kitty looked up at him and winked.

The gesture wasn't missed by Doc, who said, "It's nice to have a well-rested police officer in charge of our town again.

So, no more nightmares, Matt?" Doc asked as he held out his coffee cup for Kitty to refill.

"Everything's fine, Doc."

Matt gave Kitty a look that she understood to mean we'll talk about it later.

Before Doc could ask her, Kitty said, "I'm fine, too, Doc. No more bad dreams."

"Well, looky there. Who's that looksome lady come in with that dev, er, rose - you know, that feller there?" Festus asked.

"That's the girl I saw in the Long Branch last night, isn't it, Kitty?" Matt asked.

He looked at the redhead and wished he hadn't mentioned noticing the blond they both were very much aware of last night.

Cora had sent several glances Matt's way as he pretended not to notice, and he purposely didn't ask Kitty about the flirtatious new girl.

"Her name is Cora, Festus," Kitty said in a flat voice.

"Charles Devereaux has taken quite a fancy to her," Doc added.

"And she to him, Kitty continued, lifting her eyes to Matt while adding, But Cora is probably more interested in his money - and maybe a few other things."

Blushing, Matt reached for his Stetson and said, "Well, I've got to get to the office. I'll walk you back to the Long Branch, Kitty."

"That's OK, Matt. Doc will go along with me. I have to run some errands anyway."

Matt looked at Kitty, then Doc, and said, "Come on, Festus."

He knew Kitty would be asking Doc about the conversation the two men had last night concerning the coincidence of that unsettling dream.

Over sips from her coffee cup, Cora's eyes watched Matt as he walked out of the cafe.

Kitty's eyes watched Cora.

Doc rubbed his hand over his mustache and said, "She just doesn't know, Kitty."

"With women like her, it doesn't matter, Doc."

 

###

Matt slapped the telegram against his palm as he stepped onto the boardwalk.  
Festus followed him out of the telegraph office and said "Sure sounds like them yea-hoos we been trackin, don't it, Matthew?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so, Festus. Better get the horses ready."

"I'll do 'er, Matthew. Meet ya back at the office directly."

Matt crossed the street and entered the Long Branch. He saw Kitty close the door behind her as she stepped into her office.

"Afternoon, Marshal."

"Hi, Sam."

From out of nowhere, Cora stood blocking Matt's way. A man at the bar turned to grab her arm.  
"Hey, you're with me, remember!"

He had a bottle in his other hand and was about to say more when he looked up at the big lawman and backed off.

"Well, I been buying you drinks.." the dejected man mumbled as he turned back to the bar.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Matt said, touching the rim of his hat as he tried to maneuver around the woman.

"Kitty can't expect a girl to work a double shift and then not share the ah, profits, can she?" Cora said as she smiled up at the uncomfortable marshal.

"Take a break, Cora," came a no-nonsense voice as Kitty entered the saloon.

"Just trying to help, Miss Kitty. With Gert out sick and all."

"We'll manage, Kitty said flatly.  
Besides, you don't want to be too tired when Charles Devereaux comes by later."

Matt put his hand on Kitty's back and steered her to a table at the back of the saloon. He held out her chair, and as she took a seat, leaned over her to whisper, "Down, girl."

Cora didn't notice Devereaux come into the Long Branch and quietly walk up to her. He followed her intense stare in the direction of Matt and Kitty as they sat talking.

Devereaux began to speak, giving Cora a start. The blond spun around, and the back of her fist caught the man in the throat, sending him pitching to the floor.

"Oh!  
Charles!"  
Cora was helping her surprised suitor to his feet as Sam came from behind the bar to take the man's elbow.

"Please, please, it's nothing, Sam," the embarrassed man said as he took a seat.

Cora knelt on the floor beside him, but he pulled her up by the arms to take a seat next to him.

Matt started to get up, then sat back down next to Kitty. He looked at the redhead as she calmly motioned to Sam to bring drinks to Devereaux and Cora.

"What do you make of that, Kitty?"

Changing the subject, Kitty asked, "How long will you be gone, Matt?"

 

###

Leeches. His back was covered with them as they found their way through his torn shirt. Matt Dillon grabbed at the clay-like surface of the wall and tried to find a foothold with the tips of his boots.  
The air was sickening as he struggled to breathe.  
Where was the end of that rope? How far?  
Try harder. Don't give up. So weak. Those damn leeches!  
Kitty. Have to find her. Did they do this to her, too?  
Kitty!

 

"Matthew?"

The startled lawman jolted up from his bedroll and drew his knees up as he couched his head on his folded arms.

"Don't fret none. Miz Kitty's jest fine, Matthew."

Festus put a hand on his friend's shoulder and then moved away. "I'll get some coffee going fer ya."

The hillman reached into his saddlebag and retrieved a pint flask of whiskey. He gently placed it in Matt's hand and quietly turned to the task of making the coffee.

Matt realized his hands were shaking as he took a big swig of the whiskey. "Thanks, Festus," he finally managed to say.

"Fiddle, Matthew, I wasn't gettin sleep no-how.  
Why I was jest lyin awake thinkin on how we otta find us a neighborly farmer to let us bunk in his haymow and have his misses fix up some good hot viddles in the mornin."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea all right," Matt said, thankful for the time Festus was allowing him to get hold of himself.

They had been on the prairie for three nights. The first two were dreamless and quiet except for Festus snoring up a storm as usual. What had brought the damn dream back?

Matt's thoughts turned to Kitty. He knew she would be wearing his light blue shirt and hugging his pillow at night. He hoped she would be having sweet dreams.

 

###

Kitty Russell tried to close her tired, bloodshot eyes. She was a strong woman. It took a lot to make her cry.

She was wearing Matt's shirt and sitting up against the brass headboard, hugging his pillow.

Why was this happening, the exhausted redhead thought.

 

###

The marshal and deputy left their horse and mule to approach the cabin on foot. While most of the tracks seem to head straight back to Dodge City, at least two of the Tanner gang were holed up here.

Matt could see Festus get in position along the side of the cabin and wave up to him.

"This is US Marshal Matt Dillon. Throw your guns out and come out of the cabin with your hands up!"

Moments later two men burst through the door, six-guns blasting, running toward their horses.

Matt's bullet caught one as the man turned to fire in his direction. He fell backwards as if thrown and lay sprawled on the ground.

The other man stopped when he saw Festus step away from the cabin. He raised his gun to fire, but the deputy already had him in his sights and took him down with a single shot to the head.

Matt ran down the hill, and seeing his deputy was not injured, entered the cabin as Festus checked on the guns and bodies outside.

In the center of the room were a crude table and a few chairs. There was a half full bottle of whiskey and evidence of what appeared to be an interrupted poker game.

"They're both dead, Matthew.  
Looks like they was waitin' here fer the others to get back, don't ya think?"

The hillman noticed Matt pick up something from the table. "What's that ya found?"

"A double eagle, Festus."

"You plannin' ta wait here for the rest of them yea-hoos ta return, Matthew?"

"I'm not sure, Festus. I don't like the idea that they've headed to Dodge with a full day's start and could be there right now."

The two men stepped outside the cabin. Festus looked for a shovel while Matt searched through the saddlebags on the dead men's horses.

"Matthew!"

Matt turned to see Festus running from the back of the cabin. The hillman stopped to wave him over.

"There's somebody in the well, Matthew!"

 

###

(Kitty's office in back of the Long Branch Saloon)

"This should help, Kitty. It is strong enough to knock you out for a long while. You're exhausted and really need to get some sleep."

"I know that, Doc. But I'm afraid to go to sleep. What if that damn nightmare comes back and I can't wake up because I took this?" Kitty asked in a weary, pleading voice.

Doc stirred the powder into a glass of water and handed it to Kitty to wash down the pills he placed in her hand.

"Why don't you have one of the girls sit with you. They can come get me if.."

"I wish Matt was home," Kitty said, more to herself than to interrupt Doc.

She swallowed the pills and drank down the cloudy liquid, making a face and sticking out her tongue like a little girl.

Doc smiled at her and poured a drink from a bottle on her desk. "Here, this should take away that nasty taste and also help you sleep."

"Thanks, Curly," Kitty smiled at her old and dear friend and then drank down the shot in one gulp.

Doc took her arm, and they walked out of the office meeting Sam in the connecting hallway.

"Miss Kitty, have you seen Mr. Devereaux today?"

"Not for a couple days, Kitty yawned. Since he had that trunk delivered from the train.  
Did you ask Cora?"  
Kitty's eyes were at half-mast as she leaned on Doc's arm.

"Cora was off the last two nights and hasn't been in yet today," Sam said as he gave Doc a concerned look.

"Kitty's OK, Sam, she just needs a lot of rest. Can you handle things for a while?

Your boss lady may need a few days off herself," Doc said as he walked an unsteady Kitty into the saloon and toward the stairs.

He heard Sam address some businessmen at the bar who seemed to be looking for Devereaux.

 

###

Matt and Festus worked to tie the rope onto the cut end of the one on the well. The faint cries of the man below were just whimpers now.

"Hold on, mister!" Matt yelled into the dark, damp pit.

His head was swimming, and he kept thinking he needed to wake up.

But he was awake. This was real.

"That should do 'er, Matthew. I'll just tie this here under my arms an' you can ease me down.."

"No, Festus. I can't ask you to do this," Matt said.

"No offense, Matthew, an' you may be the marshal an' all - but it makes a whole heap more sense fer you ta be holdin' the rope and fer me ta be the one a danglin', don't ya see."

Before Matt could respond, Festus had climbed over the side and grabbed Matt's arm.

"This here other rope is tied to ol' Ruth, remember. Jest give 'em a slap an' he'll pull that feller up fer ya."

With that, Matt held tight to the rope and wrapped part of it around his elbow as he eased his friend down into the dark well.

Moments that seemed like hours passed. Matt could hear Festus talking to the man and struggling to get the second rope around him.

"Festus, are you OK down there?" Matt yelled.

"Almost ready fer ya, Matthew.  
OK, bring him up!"

Matt gave Ruth a slap on his rump and guided the two ropes, pulling Festus up behind the injured man as Festus tried to hold him centered.

Matt's arms felt as though they were being wrenched from their sockets as he pulled on the ropes that were rubbing the skin off his hands.

Finally, the form of Charles Devereaux appeared at the top of the well.

Ruth continued to slowly pull the man out as Matt reached down to grab Festus and pull him over the side.

"Are you all right?" Matt asked, as all three men lay on the dry dirt beside the well.

Festus had already untied the rope connected to Ruth and slipped the one around him over his head.  
He began frantically slapping himself on the arms and legs.

"Poor devil is covered in leeches, Matthew. Don't reckon I picked up none of the blame things, though."

Matt turned the man over and said, "See if there's any salt in the cabin, Festus."

"Hang on, Mr. Devereaux. We're going to get you back to Doc's as soon as we get these damned things off of you," Matt spoke to the unresponsive man as he stared back with bulging eyes from a pale, white face.

"Devereaux? Charles? Can you hear me?  
Who did this to you? What were they after?"

Devereaux raised an arm and his bruised and bloody hand grabbed Matt's sleeve.

The lawman leaned over to hear as the tortured man managed to say, "Twenty dollar gold pieces. Twenty five hundred of them.  
Tanner. He sent Cora to.."  
The man appeared to lose consciousness.

Festus came running back with the whiskey bottle and dropped down to help Matt tear away the remains of Charles Devereaux's fine suit of clothes.

"No salt in there, Matthew, but we can try this here dirt cause it's just like sand."

"Where did you have the money, Devereaux?" Matt asked as he and Festus worked to remove the leeches.

The dying man looked at Matt, and with his last breath managed to gasp, "Kitty's."

(TBC)


End file.
